In recent years, wind turbines for wind power generation have increased in size to achieve improvement in power generation efficiency and to increase of the amount of power generation. Along with the increase in size of wind turbines for wind power generation, wind turbine rotor blades have also increased in size, to have for example, a blade length of not less than 40 meters.
When the wind turbine rotor blade is increased in size as described above, various difficulties, such as a difficulty in integral manufacture and a difficulty in conveyance along with difficulties in securing roads and trucks, etc., occur.
In order to solve these difficulties, there has been proposed a wind turbine rotor blade that is separated in a longitudinal direction as disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
{Citation List}
{Patent Literature}
{PTL 1}
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-11616